


Ethereal Flames

by KlowbiLikesToSetTreesOnFire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Veteran Grillby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlowbiLikesToSetTreesOnFire/pseuds/KlowbiLikesToSetTreesOnFire
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: Humans and Monsters.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the humans were victorious.They proceeded to have the mages seal the monsters underground with a magic spell.Do you think, that even the worst person, can change, if they had just tried hard enough?Do you think so, y/n?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will start off during the war between Humans and Monsters. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I'll make this longer next time.

"You and I will never be apart, y/n."

 

You gasped and shot up from your bed, shivering from the inexistent coldness that had its tight grip on you. You clenched your grip around your bedsheets and stared at the mirror that stood before your bed. You've been crying in your sleep, you observed as you lifted your hand to wipe the tears off your cheeks. It was that dream again. The one from your past. It seemed that your mind had decided to punish you for all the unthinkable things you have done, the things that you are ordered to do. You stood up from your bed and walked in front of the mirror. You stared at your reflection and the reflection stared back with its e/c orbs, puffy and bloodshot from crying in your sleep. 

You sighed and tilted your head to the right, taking one good look at the figure standing behind you. A pair of ruby red eyes stared back at you, dark brown hair framed their face, small freckles slightly dusted across their nose, and a small smile graced upon their features. You rolled your eyes at Chara and scoffed. 

"You know, you don't have to be here every single time I have a nightmare, Chara."

Chara shrugged and crossed her arms, amusement was clearly written of her/his face. Of course, they would be here. After all, you both had accidentally formed an emotional bond between you two. That would mean, Chara can feel some intense emotions that you feel, and the same goes for you. You both had no choice but to live with this until the day you die...well if you did had the chance to die. If a Human Being had formed a bond with someone else, they just...do, but they do not feel their emotions in the literal way as Mages and probably Monsters do. If one of the bonded pair dies, then the bond will be cut off and so will be the link between you two, be severed. But when Mages form an emotional bond and die, even if they will be reborn into another Mage, the bond between the two of them, will be severed. 

"I know but that's not the only reason on why am I here, y/n."

"And that is?"

"We have been summoned by the lieutenant, and the general himself. They will hold a meeting between the 8 Mages that had balanced the earth."

You frowned and raised an eyebrow at Chara, before walking towards your shelf, half filled with garments of clothes, books, and the list goes on. You quietly hummed for Chara to turn around, and looking back, seeing Chara wink and smile in an innocent way, before turning back to face the door to your room. The meeting was to be expected, after all, there was a war that has been ongoing for months between the races of Humans and Monsters. The Humans, before had asked for help, in which you all had disagreed to help them, after all the things the humans had done to them. It would seem that the King would finally decide to give up and eat his pride, willing to make a compromise between the 8 of you. 

You tied/buttoned your cloak around your form and knelt down to tie up your shoes/boots, before standing up, tapping Chara on the shoulder, who is now wearing a dark red cloak. Might as well get this over with. 

"Let's go, Chara."

\-----------

You dropped to the floor in a 'graceful' way and huffed. It's been so long since you had tried to travel far distances. Slowly, you stood up, fixing the ruffles on your clothes, and looked around. The last time you had been here is when you were just a little kid, getting some verdicts on what are they going to do with you. They basically had sentenced you, and the others to be 'taken care of'...literally. Of course, they hadn't treated you like a child of their own. They had treated you like how they treat their servants. Beatings and other kinds of negative things that you could think of, served as your punishment. If you had done 'good' and followed the things that your guardian had ordered for you to do, you will be rewarded with little things like food, water, clothing or warmth, the basic needs.

Chara had proceeded to open the door slowly and headed inside, leaving for you to follow, cloak and all, and sat in your respective seats. You quietly adjusted your robe sleeves and had put your hands in your lap, patiently waiting for something to happen. 

For anything to happen. 

A thick silence started to cover its walls on the large dimly lit hall, no Mage daring to speak or let alone, breathe altogether. Until the large doors slammed open, a man who is not tall, nor short, clothed in a knightly attire, a man in the same armor trailing behind him. The man who is not tall, nor short cleared his throat and had put his hands around his back. 

Let the meeting begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The thunder crackled and boomed over the kingdom, as birds and animals from similar caliber had rushed its way, seeking shelter. Inside, the halls were dark, cold and empty, devoid of any signs of life and movement. If someone had tried to listen to the deafening silence, one would might say that the halls are haunted, as they continue to dread something and listen closely, they would be able to hear these hushed whispers. Some say that it might be a spirit, others would say that it might be demon of some kind, and a few of them might say that the hushed whispers came from the forbidden mages themselves, the one who balanced the earth. 

And for once, they were right. 

"The king had finally decided to an agreement between you and his people."

A wave of silence had suddenly swept the room. The king was well known for his mountain of pride and for him to stoop and kneel for the mages help was quite an endearing and satisfying feeling to their ears. Chara smirked as you stood up, hands folded on your back. You slowly raised your head, meeting the man who is not tall in the eye. 

"I'm glad you have come to a conclusion then. To have the mighty king come to us for help after all these years?” 

You eyed the man, slightly glaring and mocking him. This was a normal reaction from all of you, when considering the fact that they have captured and tortured the mages, keeping them bound to the King’s will. 

“We'll come to a conclusion then. Give us 8 days and we'll do the dirty work for you. In exchange, we'll gain our rights, to stop shunning us, torturing us."

The man who is not short pulled out his dagger, pointing it towards you with pure disgust.

"You should not talk back to the general, you scum of a mag-"

Chara chuckled as she disappeared from her seat and appeared behind the man who is not short. 

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

The man who is not short dropped his dagger as he shivered and paled. You shifted your position to your other foot, continuing to speak. 

"You're all free to do what you want to those days. Make sure that no monster will be able to hide. Be sure to be there on the last day to seal the opening with a barrier.”

You glanced at Chara, unnoticeably giving a single nod of approval before an eerie sound of wind chimes filled the air. You breathed in deep, before disappearing with the others. 

The man who was not short paled as they blinked, seeing the mages in their places, and gone the next. They quickly turned to one another, the one who was not tall muttering in disgust.

“I hope those mages die in vain.”

————————————————————

“What are we going to do now?”

The rabbit monster spoke, questioning their next move on the ongoing war. Their ear twitched every now and then as the floorboards creaked underneath them.

“Asgore. We should try once more to make an agreement for a peace trea-“

“We had already tried to do that several times, and look where it led us. It led us to nothing, Toriel. Nothing.”

The feminine caprine monster, Toriel, glared at the male counterpart, crossing her arms. The green turtle monster who was busy analyzing the map and the figures they had on the table, chuckled as his eyes twinkled with slight amusement. He was then soon, lightly nudged by the fire elemental beside him, shaking his head. 

“What? I’m being serious.”

Asgore cleared his throat, trying to keep the topic of the meeting from straying. He, raised an eyebrow at the turtle monster, before releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Gerson, could you please...”

Suddenly, a sharp wave of magic filled the room, wrapping the monsters in the room with slight unease and confusion. Asgore blinked, before seeing a cloaked figure, sword pointed right beneath his neck. One wrong move, and he could be injured, or worse, dusted. The male caprine held his breath as he tried to take in his surroundings. There are 8 cloaked entities, each of their cloaks representing a different colour than the other. The figure in front of him was wearing a (f/c) cloak, their eyes boring into his own. 

You took a deep breath, still holding your sword up to the caprine’s neck. You held up your hand, giving a quiet signal to the others on holding their positions. 

“Your kind has been given 7 days to evacuate beneath Mount Ebott. Each of us here will make sure that you understand the weight of this situation.”

You glanced around the area, catching an elemental sending glares at your way. You didn’t really want to do this. This wasn’t the right thing, but to get freedom out of this agreement...this was all your ticket out of the hands of the terrible human king. 

“7 days or suffer the consequences as a day passes.”

You quickly sheathed your sword, before grabbing a fistful of powder from your pocket, throwing them in the air. You quickly muttered a quick spell, the sound of wind chimes filling the room, as you all disappeared into thin air once more. 

Only the crackling of flames can be heard from the room once more, as the young caprine held his throat with disbelief. 

“A human with magic?”

Gerson quickly shook his head in disagreement, as he quickly pulled out his journal and flipped through the pages. 

“There was a rumor that had been passed around on how only a specific number of humans can possess magic, yet...”

Gerson frowned, as he scribbled on his journal.

“The human race shuns them.”


End file.
